


Jsbdidndis

by nerabrt



Category: Sjdbdudbeiesb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerabrt/pseuds/nerabrt





	1. Chapter 1

“Wei Wu Xian is dead! What satisfying news!”

The encirclement of the unmarked burial grounds has just finished, and it is not yet the next day. Yet, this news as if bearing wings has already made its round of the cultivation world, spreading faster than the war did. Immediately, whether its is an aristocrat or a recluse monk, everyone is talking about how the four big Xuanmen families had joined hands, how all the small and big families, hundreds of them came together to participate in the hectic siege operation.

“Ancestor Yi Ling is dead? Who could kill him!”

“Who else could it be. His junior brother Jiang Cheng placed righteousness above his personal relations and brought the Yun Meng Jiang, Lan Ling Jin, Gu Su Lan, and Qing He Nie clans to spearhead the attack. The four families wiped out his lair, the unmarked burial grounds.”

“I have to say, they killed well.”

“Good, they killed well! This scourge has finally been plucked, root and all.”

“If not for the Yu Meng Jiang Clan taking him in and training him, Wei Wu Xian would have been a mediocre person who blended into his surroundings. He would never have been able to create the storms he did. Lord Jiang raised him as his own flesh and blood child, yet the kindness was thrown back when he openly defected and made the cultivation world his enemy. Not only disgracing the Jiang family, he also caused the tragic deaths of almost the whole Jiang Clan. A perfect example of a thankless wretch, kicking his benefactor in the teeth!”

“It’s impressive that Jiang Chen let this guy act arrogantly for so long, if it were me, when that fellow Wei defected I would not have stabbed him, instead I would have immediately cleaned out the whole sect, or I would have definitely stopped him from pulling all those insane stunts later. It’s not even worth to bring up all that same sector fellow initiate childhood friends sentiments.”

“Where did you guys come by this gossip? Wei Wu Xian wasn’t killed by Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng only dealt a blow to the main force. It’s the sorcery that Wei Wu Xian was practising himself that backfired on him, he ended up suffering from the eroding bites of his own ghosts and was chewed alive into a fine dust.”

“Hahahaha… It’s retribution, the ghosts he raised were like a group of badly leashed mad dogs, biting people all over the place. It ended up biting himself to death, serves him right!”

“However the suppression this time, if not for Jiang Cheng basing the plan around Wei Wu Xian’s weakness, its success or failure would have been hard to say ne. You all better not forget, Wei Wu Xuan still has an ace up his sleeve, that one night he managed to annihilate more than three thousand famous cultivators.”

“I heard it was more than three thousand, five thousand ba.”

“Really ludicrous…”

“Fortunately before his death he destroyed that monstrous device, if he had left left that thing harming the world, it would have been an even greater sin.”

“Ai… Speaking of this Wei Wu Xian, in those years he was the prestigious son of that respected family, with a good track record. Young, famous, and wild… How exactly did he reach this point…”

“This shows that in the path of cultivation one must stay to the right path. Straying onto the crooked evil path only provides momentary fame, and appears to be really impressive. Hei, in the end what became of him? Dead without even a corpse left.”

“His cultivation practises weren’t the only cause, Wei Wu Xian’s character is truly too bad, angering the gods and causing resentment in the people ah. In the cycle of reincarnation, good and evil will be repaid.”

……

After his death, the coffin is closed and a conclusion drawn. There is a general consensus, and whenever there is a tiny squeak of dissent, it is immediately suppressed.

It is only that pressing on everyone’s minds is one thought they dare not voice.

Wei Wu Xian’s remnant spirit cannot be called. In other words, his soul cannot be found.

Perhaps it became part of the food during the million ghost’s devouring.

Perhaps it escaped.

If the former occurred, it would naturally be to everyone’s delight and satisfaction. Nevertheless, Ancestor Yi Ling has the ability to upheave the heavens, to move mountains and drain the seas, this no one doubts. If the latter occurred, the moment his spirit is restored, and rebirth is seized, then, the cultivation world, even the whole mortal realm, will welcome an even more frenzied revenge and curse, and sink into a world without justice, under a reign of terror.

A hundred and twenty stone beasts from Zhen mountain cover and push down the top of the burial grounds. Each major family starts to hold frequent evocation rituals and thoroughly investigate the surroundings, they gather anomalies from all over the world and stay on high alert.

The first year, the winds were calm and the waves were quiet.

The second year, the winds were calm and the waves were quiet.

The third year, the winds were calm and the waves were quiet.

……

The thirteen year, the winds and waves were still as before, calm.

More and more people believed, that maybe, the spirit of Ancestor Yi Ling truly perished.

Even though he once turned his palm up and gathered clouds to turn it down and create rain, after all, there comes a day where he is the one that is overturned.

No one will forever be raised to an altar, and in the end, a legend is just a legend.


	2. Chapter 2

The second Wei Wu Xian opened his eyes, he was kicked by someone.

“Why are you playing dead?!” A voice thundered by his ear.

Being kicked in the chest, Wei Wu Xian nearly spat out blood. His head laid against the ground and his face turned towards the sky. He thought dazedly, ‘To dare kick this ancestor, you sure have guts.’

He doesn't know how many years it's been since he's heard a live voice talk, what's more it's such a loud ringing scolding, that his head spins and his eyes haze over, a buzzing noise sounds by his ear, echoing a voice, “Why don't you think about whose family land you're residing in now, whose rice you eat, and whose money you spend! So what if I take these few things? It's all rightfully mine anyways!”

Aside from the young voice of this male duck, his surroundings are filled by the sounds of chests and cupboards crashing. His eyes gradually clear up.

Within his line of vision, a dusky roof drifts into view, and a face with upturned eyebrows and eyes filled with green is currently spewing spittle above him, “You still dared to complain! Do you think I'm actually scared of you tattling? Do you honestly think anyone in this household will support you?”

Two strong men who appear to be servants circle up and report, “Lord, everything has been smashed!”

“So fast?” 

“In this rundown house there were originally not many belongings.” 

The lord is filled with satisfaction and can’t resist sticking his nose up, “You have the guts to complain, who are you playing dead for now? Who would covet your type of junk, I’ve graciously helped you clean the house, let’s see how you report with no evidence! You think you’re so impressive for spending a few years in the cultivation world? In the end you’re just like a stray dog being chased away!”

Wei Wu Xian ponders, in a half dead daze:   
I have been dead for many years, it’s honestly not an act.

Who’s this?

Where is this?

When did he ever force his way into someone else’s house?

Having kicked him and smashed his room, the lord has vented enough and brings along the two servants as he swaggers out of the door. Banging the door shut, a loud voice commands, “Watch this prison, don’t him out this month lest he disgrace us!” 

Only after the group has gone far enough and silence has settled in does Wei Wu Xian think to sit up.

However his limbs don’t respond to his control, and he lies back down again. He simply rolls his body over to take in this unfamiliar place and the mess all around, head spinning.

On his side there is a bronze mirror that has been thrown to the floor and Wei Wu Xian smoothly picks it up to take a look. A face so white it’s unusual appears in the mirror, two uneven, asymmetrical crimson circles decorate his cheeks. He only needs to stick out a long, blood red tongue and he would be a perfect image of a hanged man’s ghost. Wei Wu Xian throws the mirror aside and touches his face and finds that his hand comes away covered in white powder.

Fortunately, this body does not have a naturally weird appearance, it just that the original owner had a very unique taste. A grown man actually covering his whole face with rouge like a prostitute, what’s more it’s done so uglily, yi, how can one stand it!

This shock shocked back some of his energy and Wei Wu Xian finally sits up, and realises that under his body is a circular curse array.

The array is a bright scarlet and the ring shape isn’t very circular, it is as if blood was used as a medium and it was drawn by hand. The array is still wet and exuding a fishy smell. In the centre of it a wild distorted incantation is painted and some of the words has been rubbed off by his body. The drawing and words both reveal an evil aura.

In any case, Wei Wu Xian has spent so many years being called some variation of devil practitioner or patriarch of evil that with one glance he is naturally able to tell that this formation isn’t for anything good. 

It turns out he didn’t snatch anyone’s home — he was “offered” one!

This is a type of ancient forbidden technique, that is not so much an attacking array, as it is a curse. The user weaponizes self-mutilation and carves wounds on their own body, then, after using their blood to draw out the array and incantation, one will sit in the centre of the ring. Next is the summoning of a heinous, demonic deity and to pray that the summoned evil spirit will fulfill their wish. The price is that one must pay is dedicating their body to the spirit, and returning their own soul back to the earth.

This is the forbidden technique of “offering a home”, the opposite of a “forceful possession”.

Due to its high cost and heavy imbalance in what is traded, there have been few who have dared to try this. After all, there are few in the world who possess a strong enough desire to willingly give their all. Past examples recorded in history show reliable evidence that in these past thousands of years, only three or four people have attempted the technique. Among them, aside from a single exception, all their motives were revenge and the evil spirit summoned always perfectly carried out their wish in a cruel and bloody manner.

Wei Wu Xian is annoyed.

How on earth did he get classified as a “heinous, demonic deity”?

It can be said that his reputation is a little bad and his death was barbaric, but firstly, he doesn’t haunt people and secondly, he never seeked revenge, in fact he dares to swear to heaven and earth that you will never be able to find a more calm and virtuous wandering ghost!

The most difficult thing is that once the spirit has been invited into the host body, it is taken that a contract has been accepted between both parties. The spirit has to fulfill the summoner’s wish, or risk the curse backfiring and having their soul destroyed, never to be reincarnated!

Sure enough, when he raises his hands to take a look, the two wrists are interweaved by a number of wounds. Tearing off the belt, underneath the black shirt, he sees on his chest and abdomen are more injuries made by a sharp weapon. The wounds have already stopped weeping blood, but Wei Wu Xian knows that these aren’t ordinary cuts. If the possessor doesn’t achieve the body’s desire, the wounds will never heal. The longer he delays, the worse it will become. Over a period of time, this will result in him who received this body, both flesh and soul, being ripped apart alive.

Wei Wu Xian triple checks to confirm, then repeatedly yells out in his heart, “What nonsense!”, before he finally, reluctantly, uses the wall as a support to stand up.

While this room can be said to be big, it is empty and cold, and the cotton bedspread seems to have gone an unknown number of days unwashed. There is a basket in the corner that was used to collect trash, and when it was kicked just now crushed paper rolled out and covered the floor. Wei Wu Xian looks around and picks up one of the paper balls, opens it up, and find that it is chock full of tiny words. Hurriedly, he gathers all the paper balls on the ground.

The words on the papers should have been written by this body’s owner when he was feeling depressed as a way of venting. Some words, sentences, and paragraphs are incomprehensible and jumbled up. The author’s anxiety and tension through the wobbly letters blow through. Wei Wu Xian holds onto his patience and reads the pages one by one, yet as he reads on, something begins to feel off.

Making a few assumptions, he roughly sets a few things in order. 

It turns out that the owner of this body was called Mo Xuan Yu, and this place is Mo Village.

Mo Xuan Yu’s maternal grandfather is the rich landlord of this region. The population of the clan was thin, and he had no sons in his life, his many years of diligent farming only giving him 2 daughters. The second daughter’s name is taboo and isn’t mentioned. Anyways, the eldest daughter is a lawfully wedded first wife and the husband she caught was one who came to live with her family. Although the second daughter had outstanding looks she was born from a servant, and so originally, the Mo Family had planned to marry her away without consideration. Unexpectedly, she would have a fortuitous encounter. At sixteen, the master of a family that was part of the cultivation world passed by, and with a glance, began liking her.

The society then worshipped cultivators, the xuanmen family the cultivator from was in the eyes of the people blessed by the gods, and they possessed a mysterious and noble air. Originally the people of Mo Village held despise towards this sort of worship, however that clan head often times helped them out financially, and the benefits the Mo Family received were undeniable. The winds changed, and under the envious gaze of everyone else, the Mo Family became proud of this attention. The Mo Family’s second lady soon gave birth to a child, this was Mo Xuan Yu.

Of course, good things never last. That family head had been greedy for something fresh and went for some wild game, and after only a few short years of eating, he had grown tired of this. When Mo Xuan Yu turned four, his father never dropped by again.

Gradually, the mouths of the Mo Village changed again, the original despise and ridicule came back, this time with a greater disdain towards mercy.

Although the second lady was unhappy, she firmly believed that that clan head would not turn a blind eye towards his own son. Sure enough, when Mo Xuan Yu turned fourteen, that master sent people to fetch him back.

The second lady held her head up high again. The entire family began proudly proclaiming that her son would in the future rise to become the sect’s head, acheive meteoric success and bring honor to his ancestors. For the third time, talk rose up in Mo Village and the prevailing attitudes shifted again.

However, before Mo Xuan Yu achieved any success in his cultivation, or inherited his father’s position, he had already been driven out.

To add salt onto the wound, he had been chased out for an extremely ugly reason.

It was because Mo Xuan Yu was a cut sleeve, who had the guts to openly harass members of his sect. The public breaking of this scandal, paired with his lack of achievements in cultivation, led to there being no more reason for him to remain among the family clan.

To make matters worse, Mo Xuan Yu seemed to had received some unknown shock. Upon his return he had become mad, there were good days and bad days, as if he had been scared silly.

At a loss for words, Wei Wu Xian’s eyebrows twitched twice.

Not only was he a madman, he was a gay madman.

No wonder the makeup all over his face was painted like some terror, no wonder the huge array dripping fresh blood did not incite any sense that something was wrong. Even if Mo Xuan Yu painted the entire room from the floor to the walls to the roof in fresh blood, he was afraid that no one would find it strange. Because as everyone knows, his brain is sick!

Crestfallen, he returned home to a barrage of ridicule, with no apparent room to salvage the situation. The Mo Family’s second lady could not withstand such attacks and a mouthful of resentment lodged itself in her chest, choking her to death.

At this time Mo Xuan Yu’s grandfather passed away, leaving the household in the hands of the eldest daughter. This Lady Mo probably rarely met her sister since young and even held a sort of disdain towards her sister’s bastard child. She had a single scion, that is, the one who had just charged into loot the room, called Mo Zi Yuan. When Mo Xuan Yu was brought away by his father, the first Mo Lady was envious. She felt that she herself could easily create familial ties with the cultivation world, and had counted on the cultivators sent over to bring Mo Zi Yuan along to join the sect. 

Naturally, she was rejected, or rather, she was ignored.

This wasn’t some ‘Buy one get one free’ wet market stand where you could bargain back and forth!

Confidence from an unidentifiable source filled the family, and they all had this strange belief that Mo Zi Yuan definitely had the caliber, the natural talent, and if it had been him who went at the start, the acknowledgement of the sect would have been easily won. Nothing like the disappointment his cousin turned out to be. After Mo Xuan Yu left, although Mo Zi Yuan was still young irrational ideas had been repeatedly imparted onto him, and he was left unquestioningly convinced in these teachings. Twice every three days, he would hound Mo Xuan Yu and make a pass at humiliating him. He scolded Mo Xuan Yu for stealing his own cultivation path, and towards those talismans, cultivation pills and small devices brought back from the sect, Mo Zi Yuan loved them so much he could not bear to put them down. He treated them all as his own belongings, what he wanted to take he took, what he wanted to break, he broke. 

Although Mo Xuan Yu’s mental capacities often failed him, he knew that he was being insulted, and beared with it again and again. Despite this, Mo Zi Yuan’s behaviour intensified and to all appearances cleared out his whole house. His limits reached, Mo Xuan Yu went before his aunt and uncle to lay the situation bare. Hence, today Mo Zi Yuan came knocking on his door again.

The words on the paper are small and dense, Wei Wu Xian feels his eyes hurt from looking at them. He wonders what kind of shit days this person had.

No wonder Mo Xuan Yu was willing to use this forbidden technique of offering a home, and invited malicious spirits and gods to enter his body and revenge him.

Finally done abusing his eyes, Wei Wu Xian’s head starts to hurt next. Logically speaking, upon using this forbidden technique, the user has to repeat in heart his wish, and as the spirit that was called, Wei Wu Xian should be able to hear the request in detail.

But this forbidden technique, he had the fear that Mo Xuan Yu brought back an extract of a fragmented book from some unknown place, and thus did not learn it in full, hence he missed that step. Although Wei Wu Xian was able to roughly guess that he wanted revenge against people from the Mo Family, but exactly how did he want his revenge to be carried out? To what event did he want him to go to? To snatch back the things that were taken from him? To beat up the Mo Family?

Or is it… To wipe out their entire family?

More often than not the request is to exterminate the whole family! As long as one has mixed with the cultivation world before, you would definitely know which phrases are used most during evaluations. To forget a favor and return it with ingratitude, cruelty without reason, self-centred and indifferent to the plight of one’s own family, behaviour that even the Heaven’s can’t tolerate, all of them wonderful, brilliant and varied. Is there anyone more in line with “devils and monsters” than him to choose? Since Mo Xuan Yu dared to pick and call him by name, the wish will definitely not be easy to accomplish.

Helplessly, Wei Wu Xian says, “You came looking for the wrong guy…”


End file.
